Pans come in many different shapes and are used for many different purposes including use during cooking of food as well as being used to hold food that has been cooked. For example, one type of pan is a serving tray or pan that is intended to hold food that is being served. Serving pans are often used to serve many people at an event, such as a holiday party, birthday party, wedding, etc. In order to hold heat or cold within the pan and/or protect the food, the pan is typically covered. Many times, serving pans are too big for serving a single food and therefore, when the food is placed in the serving pan, there is an excessive amount of empty space and the food can look underwhelming due to the size of the pan. It would therefore be desirable to be able to divide the pan so that more than one food can be placed in the pan in a separated manner.